Vulcan (planet)
in 2154]] :For the planet Vulcan in the timeline created by Nero's incursions see Vulcan (alternate reality). '''Vulcan' is a Class M planet in the Vulcan system and homeworld of the humanoid Vulcans, a founding member of the United Federation of Planets. The planet is located "a little over" 16 light years from Earth. It has no moons, but appears to have close planetary companions. ( ; ; ; ) Planetary features Vulcan has a considerably higher gravity and thinner atmosphere than Earth. Its climate is generally harsh, with most of the surface consisting of large deserts or mountain ranges, along with scattered small seas. Desert areas are prone to large amounts of heat, light and electrical sand fire storms. ( ) There are several tourist attractions on Vulcan, including active volcanos, ancient ruins, and lava fields. When Charles Tucker visited the planet in 2154, he didn't know which site he would look at first. ( ) Other points of interest include religious sites such as the Temple of Amonak, the Temple of T'Panit and the T'Karath Sanctuary. Cities and regions * Gol * Kir * Raal * Shi'Kahr * T'Paal * Vulcana Regar Land features and formations * Fire Plains * Lake Yuron * L-langon Mountains * Mount Tar'Hana * Mount Seleya * Osana caverns * Voroth Sea * Vulcan's Forge Vulcan biota * Le-matya * Sehlat * Vulcan marsupial * Vulcan sandworm History :See also: Vulcan history As early as the mid-20th century the planet Vulcan had contact with the Tellarites and, covertly, with Humans. By the late 21st or early 22nd century they had established contact with the Humans, Cardassians, Klingons, Tholians and Trill, among others. ( , , ) In 2152, there were over a million physicians on Vulcan. ( ) During the mid-22nd century, the death penalty was still common practice in Vulcan courts for a small number of offenses, including treason. ( ) Before co-founding the Federation in 2161, Vulcan was in conflict with Andoria. It controlled the Coridan government, and had exchanged ambassadors with Earth and Qo'noS, among others. Tobin Dax met Iloja of Prim during the Cardassian's exile on Vulcan. ( ) During the early months of the Dominion War, the Fifth Fleet was fighting the Dominion near Vulcan. ( ) In 2374, Ishka was given special dispensation by Grand Nagus Zek to leave Ferenginar for Vulcan to have her ears raised. On her way back, she was captured by the Dominion. ( ) Later that same year, Betazed fell to the Dominion, and Major Kira noted that they would now be in a position to threaten Vulcan. Shortly thereafter, Kira confirmed that the Dominion had been building up its forces on Betazed and that they would be able to launch an attack on Vulcan. ( ) In 2375, Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien chased "phantoms" from Deep Space 9 to Vulcan, hoping to infiltrate Section 31. ( ) Appendices Related topics *Vulcan High Command Background * According to Gene Roddenberry, James Blish, and multiple background sources, the Vulcan system is the star 40 Eridani A. * In Gene Roddenberry's novelization of The Motion Picture he indicated that nine Vulcan seasons were equal to 2.8 Earth years. This would make Vulcan's year 456 ± 33 Earth days long, if the Vulcan year has 4 seasons. If there are only 2 seasons per year, then Vulcan's year is 227 Earth days long, which is consistent with the habitable zone around 40 Eridani A. * Vulcan was also mentioned as a small note on a very large star chart graphic created for . It was the image behind the chair in the room where Dexter Remmick was killed. It appears to be near Memory Alpha and Sirius. * Vulcan was the name of the Roman god of metalworking as well as the name given to a supposed planet which was once thought to exist in an orbit between Mercury and the Sun. * In the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, Ronald D. Moore mentions that the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine writers toyed with making Vulcan the planet that was conquered by the Dominion in . However, they decided to go with Betazed, as Vulcan carried "too much weight". * The Star Trek novel Spock's World offers the explanation that the "moon" appearing in the Vulcan sky in and the original cut of was actually the sister planet of Vulcan, called T'Khut. This theory is widespread in other non-canonical works like Star Trek Maps, Star Trek: Star Charts and The Worlds of the Federation. Appearances * ** ** * ** *''Star Trek'' films: ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** de:Vulkan es:Vulcan fr:Vulcain (planète) it:Vulcano (pianeta) mu:Vulcan (planet) nl:Vulcan (planeet) pl:Wolkan Category:Planets Category:Vulcan